Tulsa's Heroes
by Zoey1122
Summary: After Cherry fins a beaten Pony on the street, she aids to him for the night. The gang isn't too pleased with this, and the recent attack on Angela sets all of the Greasers off. The Socs have to pay, one way or another. Requested by Bajor10
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have major writer's block for my other stories, so I'm writing this requested one. To Bajor10, I am truly sorry it took me so long! :( Well, here it goes!**

 **Also, R.I.P Johnny and Dally (which means they're dead in this fic) x_x I x_x**

 **And one more thing… I don't ship Pony and Johnny in this fic. It may look like it in the beginning, but don't worry, they're relationship was strictly brotherly. Sorry to all of you PonyxJohnny lovers.**

 **Warning: This chapter has some swearing in it :/**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing… :,(**

Pony's POV

It was nearly 5pm until I started to walk home. Track practice ran later than usual, all because some jerk decided to not to show up. We all vowed to get our revenge on Jim on Monday in the locker room.

I was kicking rocks while I was walking on the crack filled, uneven sidewalk. I stared up into the sky, which was turning into a variety of dark blues, purples, pinks, and…

Gold.

 _Johnny_.

I had to stop myself in my tracks. The pain is still fresh in my heart, like it all happened yesterday. And I know what Darry said about how you can't stop living when you lose someone, but he didn't know Johnny like I did. He didn't know his real struggles beneath the obvious ones, or how much his dad had beat him and put him down to the point where suicide seemed like his only logical option. He didn't know how much we bonded, or how everlastingly happy to be in his presence.

That's when I heard an engine switch on. I didn't think about it much at first until someone in the car rolled down the window and yelled:

"Hey greaser!"

' _Shit!_ ' I mentally cursed at myself for walking home alone, and with my Soc killing reputation isn't exactly going to help in my situation. I turned my head to see a midnight blue Mustang tailing me no even ten feet away. Three guys from the backseat hopped out of the car and started pacing towards me.

"You know it's rude not to answer when people are speaking to you," A blonde Soc started with a toothy grin. "or did that 6 feet under mom of yours not get the chance to teach you?"

"What the hell did you say about my mother, you bastard?!" I yelled.

"Oh, did I hurt the little grease's feeling?" He said, still walking towards me. I didn't move a muscle, and I still don't know if it was from fear or anger.

The blond Soc was inches away from me now. I could feel his heavy, minty breath on my face, as if I was sitting right in front of an air conditioning machine they have at school.

"What are you going to do?" The Soc asked calmly. I could feel all of my precious self control melt away out of my boy. I punched the soc, right on the jaw and so hard that I heard a painful cracking sound.

"Get 'em!" Another brunette soc said, resulting in all of the socs to get out of the car. They all ran towards me and before I could even think about escaping, I was pinned down into a small, sharp object that was cutting up my back. I hissed and the brunette stuffed a hanky in my mouth.

Another Soc appeared, a chubby redhead with unusually bright blue eyes, punched me in the face _hard_. I was dazed for a minute, bobbling my head to the side. A few seconds later, a rough hand pulled my face straight towards them. I didn't have any time to react because the redhead had punched me in the face again.

They kept on beating me and beating me until I was just about ready to pass out. I could feel my warm blood dripping out of my leg on to the dirty alley street. I had gathered the strength to open my throbbing eyes. It was already dark now, and nobody will be able to see me in the darkness. I was exhausted, so I just gave up and closed my eyes to the peaceful blackness.

Cherry's POV

"I'm walking home!" I yelled to my new boyfriend Jim.

"Aw, come on Cherry, you're being ridiculous!" He said. "Your house is 30 minutes away and it's nighttime! It's not safe for you to be walking all alone by yourself."

"Beats dying in a car accident!" I said.

"Don't be stupid, Cherry. If you don't get in this car right now I'm leaving you."

"Fine!" I said. Jim growled and sped off into the distance.

Damn, he was right. Why did I have to choose today to wear my highest pair of heels? I groaned and started walking.

I looked at my watch. It was already an hour past my curfew, so I'm already in big trouble. I can't believe Jim convinced me staying out until 11pm. I'm usually smarter than that, and it was usually my job to talk Jim and his stupid friends out of doing dumb stuff that'll result in them either getting killed or arrested. But what was different about today than any other day?

Along my walk, my mind somehow drifted on to Ponyboy? I wonder how he's doing. I haven't spoken to him since the whole… Johnny incident. I remember how heartbroken he was the day he came back to school. Sure, he might not have be sobbing during class, but I could see it in his eyes. I don't know if it was obvious to other people too, but ever since that whole thing happened, Pony hasn't been the same since.

I suddenly tripped, falling face first on the ground. I quickly flipped myself around not to see an axe murderer or a serial rapist, but Ponyboy.

I gasped in horror to see Pony bruised all over his body and bleeding almost everywhere he _can_ bleed. I inched closer to the teenager, shaking him slightly to see if he was knocked out.

I shook him lightly and got no response back. Nothing at all. My breathing hitched when I saw his throat littered with dark purple bruises. Could he be… dead?

No, he couldn't. He had so much to live for; his friends, his brothers, and he was almost destined to go to college with his kind of grades. I looked closer at him, and saw that his chest was still normally rising and falling.

Then I heard a mumbling sound. I looked up at his mouth to try to understand what he was trying to say, but I couldn't. I shook him again, and this time he answered.

"Pony?" I asked worriedly.

"Ch-Cherry?" He mumbled. I lifted his head off of the ground and into my hand.

"Can you stand?" I asked. He tried to raise up, but doubled over in pain and laid back down.

"Aw Jeez." Right when I said that, a heard an engine coming closer and closer to us. I looked up to see a beat up old car heading our way. I gently Pony's head back down, stood up, and waved my hands around and yelled.

"Excuse me." I yelled. The car stopped and a black haired woman hopped out. She looked at me confused for a second, and then noticed Pony. She gasped (the exact same way I did) and ran towards us. She didn't even say anything, she just grabbed ahold of Pony's underarms and motioned me to help her. We both carried him into her backseat and tried to be as gentle as possible, but we could still hear Pony's pain filled hisses. We laid Ponyboy cautiously into the hole filled backseat and I got in with him, laying his head on my legs. She started speeding away.

"So, I imagine we're taking him to the hospital?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, smoothing Pony's greased bleached blonde hair comfortably.

"No." Pony said.

"What?" I asked.

"N-no hospital." He said.

"Why not?"

"N-no hospital."

"But Pony, you're really hurt." He just shook his head.

"Take me…"

"Take you where?" I asked. No response. He must have passed out again.

"So, where do I take y'all?" The lady chirped in. I thought about it, and I knew it was the only place I could actually keep him right now.

"Take me to my house. 8190 Beaumont Drive." I ordered, resulting in the lady speeding us to the South Side.

 **A/N: That ends chapter one! I hope all of you guys liked it! :))**

 **Remember, reviews and favs makes a certain bee happy! (Corny asf, I already know it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to Bajor10 for reviewing. I'm most certainly glad you are liking it so far! That's all I wanted to say, so, like, on with the show! :)**

 **P.S: Sorry it took me sooo long to write this! :(((**

 **P.P.S: Also sorry if it sucks. :''(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. :,(((**

 **Warning: No waring hahaha you thought**

Cherry's POV

As we pulled up into the driveway of my house, I immediately started to gently pick up Pony's head with my hands. He's probably passed out again, so there's no use in trying to wake him up again. Besides, he looks kinda cute when he's passed out.

The women and I gruelingly dragged Ponyboy through those stupidly uneven rock pathway to my dark mahogany colored front door. Thank God I left the door unlocked or I don't know _how_ we were going to get him inside. When the dark setting turned light and bright, he immediately squinted his eyes and mumbled something incomprehensible. All I could understand was something about pop and a dare.

The woman and I plopped him on the brown leather couch that barely was able to fit his whole body. Pony's feet were slightly dangling off of the opposite end of the couch. Seeing him and all of his injured glory made my heart fall and shatter. Pony sure as hell doesn't do _anything_ to deserve this. Hell, he's one of the few greasers in Tulsa who doesn't have a rap sheet the size of a poster, and who doesn't drink or do drugs. All he does is try to live his life not cowering in fear every time he sees a Mustang drive by or a group of Socs walk down the street. It's not fair, it's just not fair…

I snapped back into reality when I heard the woman heading to leave.

"Wait," I said. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards me.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Here, let me give you something for the help," I said as I gave her a 5 dollar bill. "Sorry it's so little, that's all I have with me."

She looked at me with surprise, "No honey, it's fine; you don't need to pay me anything." She tried to hand me back the 5 dollar bill.

"No," I said, holding her hand with the money shut. "Keep it. It's the least I owe you." When I said that, she nodded to me and left.

I looked back at Ponyboy. He was looking less like he was going to die any second, but still bad looking. Good thing my parents were at a doctors conference; I don't want to know how they would react if I brought home Ponyboy in _this_ condition. Oh my, what will his brothers think? They're probably worried sick about him! Too bad I'll have to wait to call them until Pony wakes up.

"Goodness, let me get the medkit, okay? I'll be back in a minute." I said out loud, even though he wouldn't be able to hear me.

I ran to the kitchen closet (my father has medkits in practically every room) to grab the small and white box, and not forgetting to take a damp washcloth with me. I set everything in my hands to my pristine looking glass table, now smudged with my fingerprints and tiny drops of Pony's blood.

As I noticed the wounds under his clothes, my face heated up. ' _Does that mean I'll see him basically naked?_ ' I immaturely thought. Slowly I started to unbutton his shirt, one tiny button followed by the other. What seemed like a millisecond, his bare chest was now fully exposed. I had to keep myself from from rubbing in the scarlet colored liquid into his chest, and I kinda wanted to take a picture. For some strange reason, the way he was looking now was kinda beautiful.

I snapped out of my thoughts by Pony groaning. I took a cotton pad and drenched it with alcohol. I knew this was going to hurt like hell for him, so I conforted him to the best of my abilities.

"This is gonna hurt, but only for a few seconds." I stroked his forehead and the applied a bit of alcohol to the cut on his upper chest, causing him to wince and hiss in his sleep.

I repeated it all over his body and then scattered the large bandages over him. Looking over him one more time, I took the blanket on the couch arm and covered him up. He snuggled in it a little, which made me grin and lightly chuckle, being careful not to wake him.

"Goodnight Pony." I said in my sweetest voice and gave him a light kiss on the head, going to the other couch, falling straight to sleep as soon as my head hit the soft throw pillow.

Pony's POV

For the first time in a long time, I had no dreams. Not one; not even a glimpse of an image. Just plain, comfortable darkness.

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know that I wasn't in my room. ' _But why?_ ' I asked myself. Now that I think about it, I couldn't remember even going to sleep last night. I don't even remember waking up that morning. Maybe it's just morning amnesia.

It smelt different too. Kinda like...cinnamon apples and perfume. Unless I'm sleeping in the kitchen and Darry or Soda have 'company' here who's making cinnamon apples, then I'm sure I'm in a different house.

I open my eyes not to see my plain old wall, but a big Socy living room with a huge window with light shining down on me. I looked over to see non other than Cherry herself, nuzzling an expensive looking blanket with her wild red hair all over the place.

I tried to sit up but found myself crumbling down in pain. I looked down at myself to see bandages and gauzes scattering my body. Did Cherry do all of this? For _me_?

"Good morning." I jumped a little, turning my head to see Cherry sitting up, crossing her arms entwined with the blanket.

"Uh, hi." I said stupidly.

She chuckled a bit, "You probably want breakfast, don't cha'?"

"No, that's not necessary" I started. "Darry and Soda are probably looking for me, so I'd best be going."

"Oh be quiet. Just let me make you breakfast and I won't hold you captive anymore."

"Well… okay."

Cherry smiled while quickly turning on the television for me and disappearing into the kitchen. The Brady Bunch was on, but I decided not to watch it. The sound of clinking and clacking was heard throughout the house. It reminded me of morning time at my house, when Darry or Soda makes breakfast for the gang as the rest of us huddle by the TV. That reminds me…

I carefully stepped off of the couch and slowly headed towards the kitchen. The limp was making it hard for him to move easily, so it sure was a struggle to walk. Cherry was cooking away, probably not paying enough attention to anything else. I tried my best to not scare her.

"Ch- Cherry?" I asked in a unintentionally husky voice. I saw her shiver a little, even though it wasn't cold at all. ' _I wonder._ ' I thought.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I need to call my brothers. They're probably worrying sick about me."

"Phone's in the hallway." She pointed towards the correct hallway. Thanking her, I rushed towards the phone.

I dialed the number and waited. What if no one's there? What if they're searching the city for me? What if a hideous monster ate the gang and is coming after me now? I laughed at myself right after I heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I could tell who it was. It was Two-Bit, but his voice was less playful as it usually was.

"Two-Bit?" I asked.

"Pony?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where the hell have you been?! The gangs looking for you all over Tulsa!"

"I-It's a long story."

"Well, where are you?" He asked.

"Uh," I looked outside gladly to see the address on a big rock, barely visible.

"Pony!" Cherry called out to me. "It's okay, I'll take you home."

"Uh… okay." I said quietly.

"Who's that?" Two-Bit asked.

"I'll tell you everything when I get home."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye." I said before Two-Bit hung up.

"Pony," Cherry called out again, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ok." I said, walking towards the kitchen to see Cherry holding out two plates of eggs and bacon.

Two-Bit's POV

"Steve!" I yelled. He came out of the kitchen with a piece of cake in one hand and a half drunken beer in the other.

"What?" He asked.

"Just got off the phone with Ponyboy, he's alright."

"Where's he?"

"I don't know, I think he's at some girl's house; I heard a broad's voice in the background."

Steve immediately grinned, "Ohhhhh. I see now." Now that I think about it, that _could_ be a possibility why he went MIA.

"Do you think?" I asked.

"Maybe, who knows with that kid; he could have 14 baby mommas and we'd have no clue."

"When is he gonna be here?" Steve asked,

"I don't know, she's gonna drop him off."

"Now I can't wait for him to get here, I got so many questions now."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys… I'm sorry that I've been inactive for some time now, but today I'll be updating all of my stories (if anyone even cares anymore). Here's my excuse… I just wasn't having fun with it anymore. But now that I'm feeling up for it again I'll start writing again. So, with that being said… LET'S BEGIN!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning: Cursing.**

Pony's POV:

After Cherry dropped me off in her shiny red convertible, both of us saying our quick goodbye's before she drove off in a dusty trail. I looked back at her driving off; her red hair was flowing in the speed like waves in the ocean and her loose shirt flipping and flopping about on her thin body. I turned back, facing my house and mentally preparing myself for the countless questions I'll be receiving in a few moment. Taking a deep breath in, I limped my way as fast as I could up the porch and through the front door.

As soon as I brung my shoe onto the living room carpet, Two-Bit and Steve swirled around with giant smirks on their faces. I couldn't even get to the couch before they started interrogating me.

"So Ponyboy," Two-Bit asked. "What were you doing at a broad's house _all night_?"

"Some Soc's jumped me yesterday and she saw me, so she helped me. And don't call Cherry a broad!"

"Hold on," Steve said. "You got jumped?"

"Didn't I just say that? And you guys didn't notice my _obvious_ limp at all?" I asked both of them, curious on how they didn't notice when they first saw me.

"Damn, are you alright?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I told them. There was a pause of silence until Steve asked me:

"So, where did you sleep?"

"Or more importantly, where did _she_ sleep?" Two-Bit added before both of them went into a laughing fit.

"I slept on the couch and she probably slept in her bedroom." I said, slightly irritated about their perverted thoughts. "Ya' pervs."

"Hey, you can't blame us. We're just trying to make sure you're not losing your V-card and _not_ telling us about it." Two-Bit said, still laughing his ass off.

"Even if we _did_ do something, I sure as hell wouldn't tell _you_ guys of all people!" I felt my face getting hotter and hotter as I said that sentence.

"But if you do," Two-Bit started.

"Oh god no. Please, Two-Bit, no!" I begged him not to finish what he was saying.

"Remember to use a condom if you don't want little Steve's running around." He finished.

"Now, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Steve asked.

"I hate you. Both of you." I said before limping to the kitchen.

It was right after 4 o'clock when Sodapop came home from work. He couldn't even take off his hat and shoes before rushing to me, tackling me with a forceful hand.

"How dare you not tell us that you would be gone _all night_! We were worried sick about you!" Soda said with a worried voice.

"Sorry Soda." I apologize.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I got jumped and this girl helped me out." I explained.

"You were at a _girl's_ house all night?"

"All she did was nurse me back to health, I swear!" I said, and after I did he seemed relieved.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Cherry. Cherry Valence." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to thank her for helping my little brother out, of course! Do you have her number?" He ask.

"Watch out Pony," Two-Bit said, popping out of nowhere. "Soda's trying to steal your girl. And we all know how famous he is with the ladies so it'll only be some time now before that Cherry girl is _his_ girl."

"Oh, shut it Two-Bit!" I yelled playfully at him.

He grabbed his 2nd beer from the fridge. "It'll only be a second, remember that Pony."

I rolled my eyes, laughing while Soda and I followed him to the living room.

Darry came back home next and the same "Where the hell were you?" question arose and the same "I got jumped yesterday and a girl helped me." answer was said. After dinner and TV time with the gang, things got a little boring. The news was on right now, and they kept on talking about some forest fire that happened in California. I looked around; Steve, Two-Bit, and Soda were sound asleep while Darry was reading a newspaper, not even paying any attention to to television.

"Darry?" I called out.

"Huh?" He asked, not looking up from the newspaper.

"I'm going to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight." He said as I got up to head to my bedroom.

 **A/N: Sorry if it sucked, I'm still trying to get in the story again. I think this counts as more of a filler chapter if anything. So sorry for the overall bad chapter (I really didn't know what to write this chapter but don't worry next chapter will be more exciting. :) )**


End file.
